


Способ сбежать

by mizuame



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: AU, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: В какой-то момент Рейджи понимает, что еще минута, и он — сорвется...
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Mikaze Ai
Kudos: 3





	Способ сбежать

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана случайно, персонажа я знаю по картинкам, как и его историю.  
> Бета — Шолль (sholl.diary.ru)

В какой-то момент Рейджи понимает, что еще минута, и он — сорвется. Он глубоко вдыхает, потом растягивает губы в улыбке — такой привычной и такой фальшивой — и громко говорит «Ребят, давайте передохнем, мне нужно в туалет». Все улыбаются в ответ понимающе, но со смешком. Рейджи часто гасит напряженные моменты именно так. А самому Рейджи плевать, потому что это — его способ сбежать.

Покинув студию, он почти бегом идет самую дальнюю курилку. Там никогда никого нет — на крыше курить намного комфортнее и разрешено. Поэтому Рейджи идет туда, где сможет остаться в одиночестве, и закрывается на ключ. Так он уверен, что никто не увидит его слабости, его настоящего лица.

Рейджи достает пачку Captain Black, припрятанную на полке за фигуркой толстопузого талисмана одного из спонсоров. Натянутые до предела нервы мешают двигаться плавно, и фигурка уже не раз падала. Теперь у нее отколот нос, но Рейджи все равно. Он вытаскивает сигарету и зажигалку. Скоро полегчает.

Закурить удается не сразу: руки дрожат, зажигалка не срабатывает, сигарета не попадает в пламя. Но стоит ему затянуться, как организм расслабляется. Рейджи выдыхает.

Когда-то его совесть с голосом Айне спрашивала, не стыдно ли Рейджи за свое притворство. И еще тогда он понял: нет, не стыдно. Все они — чертова группа актеров: поведение Камю граничит с шизофренией, Ранмару пытается казаться крутым, пряча беспомощность и страх за резким фасадом, а Аи… Аи украл чужое имя и чужую жизнь. Рядом с этим цирком притворство Рейджи — ерунда, которая не стоит внимания.

Рейджи ненавидит Аи и любит одновременно. Мальчик-робот иногда так похож на Айне, что хочется схватить его и спрятать от всего мира. В такие минуты Рейджи смотрит на него как зачарованный, не в силах оторваться от любимого лица. Но потом сказка распадается: случайный жест, слово, интонация напоминает Рейджи, что это — не Айне, это — бездушная машина, набор шестеренок и программ. И это каждый раз понимание режет как по живому: иллюзия бьется на острые осколки, раздирая душу на клочки. И единственный способ спастись — сбежать. И он сбегает.

Темное помещение, легкий запах табака и привычные затяжки успокаивают. Рейджи приходит в норму, если это вообще можно так назвать. Рейджи никогда не в норме, но шаткого спокойствия достаточно, чтобы продолжить работу. Значит, перерыв окончен, нужно возвращаться.

Рейджи делает последнюю затяжку, лениво наблюдая за сигаретным дымом, который медленно расползается по комнате, растворяясь в воздухе. Рейджи растворяется вместе с ним, уступая место вечному весельчаку и балагуру который зовет всех в группе дурацкими кличками. Жаль, только боль в этом дыме никогда не исчезает, она живет внутри него, раскрываясь новыми и новыми гранями, разрастаясь цветком с острыми листьями. Но Рейджи уже привык, боль стала почти родной и, чуть забывшись, но ощущает себя не в своей тарелке. Боль означает, что он жив.

И Рейджи встает, тушит сигарету и натягивает на лицо привычную улыбку. А потом, глубоко вдохнув, он отодвигает все ненужное на второй план, и идет обратно на сцену. Потому что быть айдолом — это то, чего хотел бы Айне. Потому что шоу должно продолжаться.


End file.
